Unknown Romance
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: This story is a mystery, leaving a lot of questions that don't need to be answered. Language, OCs, OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Romance

An InuYasha Fanfic

Disclaimer: About owning InuYasha… I wish I did, but I don't… Damn!

InuYasha snarled and lunged at his brother. Sesshomaru merely stepped out of the way. InuYasha stumbled and landed facedown in the dirt.

"Face it, InuYasha," Sesshomaru scoffed. "You will never defeat me."

* * *

"You overdid it this time, Lord Sesshomaru," a female voice whispered from the dark fire in the dog demon's left hand.

"Perhaps I did, but he'll never learn from me. HokageUma, I have a mission for you. I know you will enjoy it."

"What is it you ask of me?"

"Fight InuYasha and tell him my message: He is too weak to defeat me."

"Huh? Me, fight that little half-blood? You must be joking."

"I do _not_ joke, Uma. Fight my little brother and teach him the lesson."

"Very well then, but I haven't the faintest idea 'f where you are. You must summon me to do your bidding, Lord Sesshomaru."

"All in good time, Uma. All in good time."

* * *

"Don't be too hard on yourself InuYasha," Kagome whispered. InuYasha twitched his ears. "You'll get him next time." InuYasha growled.

"Not helping, Kagome," Miroku said.

"What was your first clue?" InuYasha brushed himself off and stood up. "I'm going to find something to eat." He leaped into the trees and jumped away.

Kagome sighed. "What are we going to do with him?" She shook her head.

"_I may have a suggestion,"_ a voice whispered from the shadows. A burst of flame shot into the clearing and lit up the area for a few seconds. Once the fire burned down, a figure appeared inside of it. A large horse-like demon stood among the flames. _"Her name is HokageUma. She serves me and wishes to fight InuYasha."_

The horse opened her red-and-black eyes and reared up. She opened her mouth and swallowed up the flames. She spat out many tiny sparks of shadow and a black flame engulfed the clearing. Kagome and Sango screamed in fear. Miroku yelled out.

"InuYasha! Help!"

The half-demon jumped into the middle of the clearing. The horse demon chuckled and smirked.

"So this is the mighty InuYasha? You are the one me moster has asked me to fight? He must have been joking."

"_I told you I don't joke HokageUma!"_

"Whatever." She looked back at InuYasha. "Me moster warned me about your blade, half-breed. I have been informed that it can kill 100 beings in a single swipe. Well, me moster's sword can save 100 lives in a single swipe!"

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha spat. "My brother is your master?"

"He is indeed, InuYasha." The horse lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. "He also has a message fer me to deliver: You'll never defeat Lord Sesshomaru!" She drove a hind foot into InuYasha's stomach and swallowed the black flames. She turned and disappeared among the trees.

* * *

"Damn my brother!" InuYasha pounded a fist against a tree. "He has other demons to do his bidding now that I've cut off his left arm." (AN: Yes, that actually happened, believe it or not!)

"I told you not to get too hard on yourself," Kagome sighed. "That HokageUma… Who is she exactly? I've heard rumors, but…"

"There's her and her two younger sisters," Sango informed them. "They live in a poor village not far from mine. Some say that the three of them were raised by Sesshomaru. I doubt he's that way. He probably forced them or something."

"Rrrah," Kirara growled.

"I don't know about you guys," Miroku said, "but I think we should check these demons out, see what we're up against, and hear the real story from them."

**Wow, sorry for the _HE-YUUUUUUGE_ delay. My computer was under maintenance so I couldn't use it for a while... Like, months! I'll be working on it. Like I said Julie, a lot of questions that don't need to be answered.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Romance

Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own it!

Uma smiled. Sitting in front of her were her little sisters TsuchikageOkami and MizukageWashi (a.k.a. Okami and Washi).

Okami, the wolf, sat on her haunches and clapped her front paws together, saying, "Yay, Sissy's back!"

"Obviously," Washi chirped. The eagle rubbed her gold beak with her hand.

Those were the reasons Okami was nicknamed "Captain Obvious" and Washi was called "Shut-Up Birdie." And Uma was just called "Plain Loony."

"Shut up, Birdie!" Okami barked.

"Shut up, Wolf!" Washi screamed back.

"Shut up both 'f you!" Uma commanded.

"NO!" Okami and Washi yelled.

"Shut up all three of you!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Uma looked at him. "Halleluyaw! Praise the Lawd!"

Sesshomaru collapsed, out cold.

"Wow," Okami said. "It's almost as effective as…"

"Calling 'im Sesshi!" Washi exclaimed.

Sesshomaru twitched.

"Hey Okami!" Uma cheered. "I bet ya 200 yen ya can't get a hug from 'im!"

"You're on!" Okami replied.

And so, the deal was struck. If Okami couldn't get a hug from Sesshomaru before Uma could, she would be short 200 yen, and Uma would be 200 yen richer.

**Me: Well, Julie, you got your wish (again). Can I go back to bed?**


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Romance: Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I STILL do not own Inuyasha but I do own Hokage Uma, Tsuchikage Okami, and Mizukage Washi!**

**(A/N: Well here's chapter 3. This chapter is pretty much just about the bet made in the last one. If you don't know what that was then go back to chapter 2 and re-read it! So read and review! I mean it! Now to the fanfic!)**

HokageUma and TsuchikageOkami were being weird and torturing each other again. Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru was watching them for entertainment purposes.

Sesshomaru wondered, _I know why I rescued their sister by why again did I rescue these two?_

Uma and Okami stoped talking and froze. Uma shouted, "Hey I heard that!"

Okami had an absolutely cutie wutie (A/N: Yes it is so cute you have to use baby talk to describe it) heart breaking puppy- dog face. Her blue eyes were scorching pools of guilt. She said in a heart- broken voice, "It's all right. I understand how you feel about me. I mean I'm not useful like HokageUma or MizukageWashi. I can't do anythin' except get in the way."

Sesshomaru began in a comforting voice, "Oh, Okami. You know that's not true. We couldn't do anything without-"

She cut him off by saying, "Stop lyin' to protect my feelings!" Tears formed in her sapphire eyes. She continued, "You know it's true. It would've been better if you'd left me in that fire to die. You know you regret savin' me." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru said in the nicest and most comforting voice ever (A/N: I know shocking), "Okami, I could never regret saving your life. You are very useful. You are the voice of reason in our group, but you know the difference between what's smart and what's right. You also take care of all our injuries and heal us. Please don't cry! You know I can't bear to see people cry!" By the end of his speech he was practically pleading and he had a puppy- dog face. (A/N: Julie, you're evil!) It was good but not as convincing as Okami's.

Okami dried her tears and smiled. Sesshomaru gave her a really awkward one- armed hug. She hugged him back and one second later they separated and everything was pretty much normal again.

Meanwhile in the background HokageUma glowered at her little sister. She knew that her sister just then had been acting but it had been so convincing that even she who knew it was acting found it completely believable. _Damn! Now I have to give 'er 200 yen. I shouldn't have bet 'er that she could get a hug from Sesshomaru before I did. God! Why is she such a damn good actor? And why does it bother me so much that the one who doesn't even wanna be part of 'is_ (twitch) _harem gets a hug from 'im first? Man, the cryin' and then the eyes. _

Sesshomaru just realized that he had been charmed or had just fallen for good acting. He then realized that he had just done something shameful. He had first pleaded and gave in to a _woman. _Then he had _hugged _her so she would feel better. _How the hell does she do that?! I felt like I was melting under her gaze. No wonder they send her in first to deal with " problems". God, I bet she could probably charm Naraku into telling her his plans. That was so embarrassing! I'm glad that Uma won't tell anyone. Okami is so going to get it now!_ He glared at her.

She was the heart- broken girl with the sapphire pools of guilt again. She cried, "I knew it was too good to be true! You just said all those things so I would be part 'f your team and do your dirty work for you! I knew you didn't mean it!" She gazed at him as she cried. Sesshomaru tried to fight back but the gaze was just too heart wrenching.

"No! Okami I did mean all those things! I was just thinking about InuYasha and how much I despise him. You just happened to be there when I was glaring while thinking about him! Oh please don't cry you know I can't take it when you cry and look at me with those eyes." He was groveling at her feet pleading forgiveness.

"So you just want me to be happy again so you can be spared guilt! And I thought I could trust you! You're such a selfish dog demon!" Okami yelled while still sobbing.

Sesshomaru went up and gave her a huge hug. He said desperately, "Do you feel better now? Please Okami, forgive me?"

Okami perked up and said, "Yes Sesshi, I forgive ya." She was back to normal and... Anyone who just saw that is probably A. Twitching. B. In disbelief that anyone could do that. C. Laughing like hell. Or D. They're so mad at Okami for getting 2 hugs that it's scary. (P.S. Sesshomaru has fainted because he was called Sesshi!)

Uma was so mad at Okami for getting _2 hugs_ that she was about to kill her. Okami practically bolted out of the room and hid so good that no one could find her. Which is a good thing because she was almost about to die.

Now that Okami was out of the room, Uma decided to try to get a hug from Sesshomaru on her own. She said, "I really miss the old days Sesshomaru, the days when ya only sent me out on missions. Now I am ollways here bored with nothin' to do because ya only give Okami and Washi the missions." She finished with a sigh trying to sound truly depressed. Of course, she wasn't as good of an actor as Okami, so she came across sounding bored.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said (A/N: He's recovered by now), "If you wanted a mission all you had to do was ask." He couldn't resist Okami but somehow he was completely ignorant of Uma's tries. Either that or she was a total drop out when it came to acting class.

"That's not what I meant! You're so stupid Sesshomaru! Ya can't even tell when someone is down." Uma was trying really hard to sound heart broken but it just wasn't convincing enough apparently.

Sesshomaru said impatiently, "Look I'm not your therapist or anything. If you want sympathy go talk to your sisters. If you're bored and want something to do go buy the groceries."

In the background, Washi creed, "Epic fail!" Uma glared in her general direction.

"Ya know, I think I've had it fer today," Uma snarled in Sesshomaru's face. "Let's see how ya like it when you're on your own!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Uma had never spoken to him like that before. _What is wrong with her?_ he wondered. "Don't talk to me like that, HokageUma! I saved your life! Remember who you're dealing with, got that?!"

Uma was fed up with this treatment and stalked off down one of the corridors in the huge mansion. She couldn't believe how Sesshomaru had acted toward her! It was so rude and his mind seemed to be in another dimension altogether. She entered her room that was decorated like a barn. She stalked over to her piggy bank and fetched out 200 yen. Then she began her impossible search to find the hiding Okami and give her the money. Today was so not her day. She had lost a bet- and 200 yen-, given gloating rights to her little sister, been treated like crap, and she still had to go buy groceries, plus make dinner on top of all that!

**Me:Yeah, wolf princess julie did most of this chapter. I really liked it. She started this before chapter two was even started!**


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown Romance

**So, yeah… Julie, please don't kill me about my little changes to your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own InuYasha, just Uma; wolf princess julie owns Okami, and our best buddy owns Washi to some extent…**

Uma set out the dishes on the table and piled them high with food. She then took her own dish with deer, goat, carrots, and _Sakura _petals and quietly made her way to her room. She ate alone in silence, brooding angrily over the day.

_Why doesn't he appreciate a thing I do? And he just sits around on his ass and doesn't do a damn thing! Not a damn thing! While I'm standin' by 'im 'n holdin' his hand like his mother! Yet he doesn't appreciate anythin' that I do fer 'im! He doesn't even acknowledge me!_

Uma didn't know that, while she had been quietly saying those words to herself subconsciously, someone was listening.

"Uma, come on out 'n sit with us a while!" Washi called, hoping to cheer her big sister up. "Let's have some fun together!"

"I'm not leavin' me room!" Uma snapped back.

Washi lowered her feathered crest so it was flat on her back. "This isn't like ya, Sis. You're usually so outgoin' 'n joyful, usually the only one 'f us who's happy. I know Sesshomaru gave ya a hard time, but don't let it bother ya. He's like that sometimes."

Uma snorted.

"Okay, _most_ 'f the time," Washi corrected herself. "But, ya know, deep down, I know he cares fer ya. I know ya know he does. Whenever he talks 'bout anyone, usually it's you. He ollways talks 'bout how proud he is 'f ya. He really believes in ya, Sis. Now, come out 'n be with me awhile."

Uma, sobbing, rushed out of her room and into the middle sister's open arms.

"He really says how proud he is 'f me?" Uma asked. Washi nodded. "Then he really does care 'bout me!"

"'f course he does, Uma," Washi cooed. "He's ollways tried to tell ya, but he just can't. Not in the way we understand."

"He's ollways braggin' 'bout how strong ya are 'n how well you see things in hidin'," Uma said. "He boasts 'bout Okami's intelligence 'n her knowledge 'f different herbs and organic products, beneficial er malignant. He tells me all the time how ya track, kill, 'n disassemble any target ya set your eyes to. Both 'f ya. He knows you're both far better than me at anythin' 'n everythin'."

"Uma don't say that!" Washi gasped, crest rising. "Don't ever believe any 'f that crabgrass nonsense talk! That's not true, ya know it's not!"

"It ain't a lie," Uma replied. "It ain't crabgrass nonsense talk neither. Don't tell me it is."

"Uma…?" Okami was standing in her bedroom doorway sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Uma, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna see ya hurt. No, not like this. This isn't how it's supposed to be! Take your money back. I'll buy groceries every day fer the next 200 days. 'n make dinner. I'll bring ya breakfast in bed every mornin' then too. Uma, please don't cry." Okami put her arms around Uma and cried real tears for her sister.

Someone was watching the whole scene unfold. Only Okami sensed their presence, but only for one fleeting moment. She thought nothing of it.

**This chapter is sponsored by (not really, lol) Crabgrass Nonsense Talk. Speak it, rather than the truth!**

**I just got back from a one-week trip to Israel. My head is spinning and I still feel like I'm in a plane!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Romance**

**Disclaimer: I'll stop these things until I actually _do_ own InuYasha.**

**

* * *

  
**

Uma stared out over the horizon. The sun began to rise. In the horse demon's hands were her trusty war blades HoArashi and HoYami. Grazing behind Uma was her red-and-black horse YamiKaji. The mare swished her long black tail as she ate.

Uma gripped her swords tightly and stood up. At the bottom of the cliff a group of Naraku's pawns had gathered. The demidemons chattered and argued amongst themselves. YamiKaji put her mottled head over Uma's shoulder. Uma laughed.

"They're poor bastards, ain't they Yami? They won't be 'round fer long. Lord Sesshomaru ordered us ta take 'em out."

YamiKaji blinked her fiery red eyes in acknowledgement. She stamped her striped black hooves and lifted her head. The horse's short black mane rustled with the quick movement. She bared her large teeth.

"Patience, Yami," Uma whispered, patting the mare's forehead gently. "Yer just eager ta draw enemy blood. I know how ya feel, me girl. Be patient 'n ya will get yer chance fer battle."

The horse swished her tail and nodded. Uma picked up her blades and looked at the opposite cliff. Two figures stood. They were Okami and Washi. The younger sisters looked back. Washi used a hand signal. Okami crouched and tapped the ground. Uma nodded. She smirked.

"Okay, gal. Let's go!"

The demon sisters and the horse charged down into the lowlands and bombarded the demidemons from all sides. Washi used her enormous spear to kill the pawns while Uma used her blades to defend her sisters and horse. Okami targeted pressure points to disable the demidemons. YamiKaji bit and kicked the creatures and trampled the ones on the ground. Three demidemons managed to escape, but the damage had been done. Over one hundred of Naraku's servants lay on the ground, dead or dying.

"Lord Sesshomaru told us ta bring back a few prisoners, right?" Washi asked.

Okami nodded. "That's what I heard. He didn't really specify how many we should bring back to 'im, but we can take as many as we can handle. Uma!"

"Yes, oh loveable baby sister 'f mine? What is it ya require of me?"

"Can Yami carry three 'f our prisoners?"

Uma scoffed. "Are ya kiddin' me? This is me mare yer talkin' 'bout here! 'f course she can. In fact, she can carry five. Right Yami?"

The mare nodded, drops of slain demidemon blood flying off her face.

Washi smiled. "Good, now let's find th' ones that can last th' trip th' best. Okami, ya know which ones can do better. You're th' best doctor th' village's got."

Okami nodded. "Sure thing, Washi. I'll get ta work on 'em right now."

InuYasha sniffed the air. "I smell fresh blood." _Sniff, sniff._ "There's also some freshly turned soil I think, and what smells like rain. Hmm." _Sniff._ "… Ashes… Where have I smelled that before? It's different from Entei, but it's very close…"

Kagome looked around and saw clouds of dust. "InuYasha, I see something." The girl pointed. "We should go check it out."

"Right."

The two ran toward the dust, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. The scene that lay in front of them was grotesque. Blood spattered the rocks and cliff faces. Pools formed on the ground. Shriveled gray carcasses lay strewn about the area. Sango examined the ground for footprints.

"It looks like there were four," she said. "One of them I know is a horse. There's a similar set, but it looks odd. There are only two prints per stride, rather than a horse's normal four. There's also a set of canine tracks, but they're also only two prints. The fourth set looks like some sort of bird, but what bird is about human size with five talons?" Sango rubbed her chin.

"They could be demon," Miroku pointed out. "That explains the two prints per stride for the other horse and the canine. It also explains the giant five-taloned bird." The priest took a close look at one of the corpses impaled on a large pointed rock. "Well, they're mutilated, but it's safe to say that these are Naraku's demidemon servants. Whoever did this actually wound up doing _us_ a favor."

"There's one thing I don't understand," Kagome said. "Why would any demon want to take out Naraku's pawns? As far as we know, most of the land's demons already _are_ Naraku's pawns, so who's doing this?"

InuYasha snarled. "Uma!" He looked at the odd set of hoof prints. "I remember seeing these when she attacked me. These tracks belong to HokageUma!"

"Doesn't she work for your brother?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and now she's going to lead us right to him."

"Uh, problem," Miroku sighed. "How can she do that when her tracks disappear half way up the cliff?"

"The horse will guide us to Uma's tracks from here. This is my chance to finally take out my brother."

* * *

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! Uma's horse is a monster. YamiKaji is based off my horse Bonnie Who Hunts with Fire. If you want to see what Yami kind of looks like, my avatar is a picture of Bonnie. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long updating. I was in Costa Rica for eleven days and had to do a project about it for my biology class as soon as I got home. Then there's the riding. And the music. And the card games. **_**And**_** my forgetfulness. Oh well. Oh, yeah. Julie, ignore the little "friends, best friends" thing. Your friend TXTD me about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Uma grinned and patted her horse's side. "That's me good gal, YamiKaji. Ya did great today." The horse demon turned to face her sisters. "Well, it's safe ta say we deserve a break fer our hard work. Waddaya say we go ta th' old field tanight?"

Washi smiled and nodded. "I'm fine with it. Waddabout ya Okami?"

The wolf demon nodded vigorously. "We haven't been ta the field fer a long time! Let's go!" Without another word Okami bolted in the direction of the field. Washi sighed.

"Wadder we gonna do with 'er?"

Uma just laughed and swung herself onto YamiKaji's back. "Onward me brave steed!" The horse snorted begrudgingly and trotted after Okami. Alone, Washi sweat-dropped and slowly followed her sisters and the horse.

…

InuYasha slid to a halt. Kirara bashed into him and fell back, dumping Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on the ground. Kagome smacked the half-demon's face. "What was that for?"

InuYasha snorted and shook himself, causing Kagome to fall from his back. "The trail stops here. I can't even find a scent. There's nothing to follow."

Shippo wiped the dust from his tail. "Maybe it's another barrier? This always seems to happen when we're looking for something and we lose the trail." The little fox demon stood up and sniffed. "Yeah, it's a barrier."

"Kagome always seems able to get through these things," Sango pointed out. "I don't see why this should be any different."

Kagome nodded and raised a hand toward the barrier. A black flame flared up and burned her hand, making her recoil. "Oww! What was that?"

As if in reply, a white clawed hand reached out and grabbed InuYasha's sleeve. It dragged the struggling half-demon into the barrier. _"This place ain't fer ya lot ta enter. Only those 'f this village's blood may come 'ere."_

A large burst of flame crackled as InuYasha disappeared inside the barrier. Kagome gasped. "InuYasha!" She moved toward the flame.

"No Kagome!" Miroku grabbed the girl's wrist and held her back. "We can't go in there. We'll burn to death if we try."

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "InuYasha can handle himself. He may be dense but he's strong."

Sango sighed. "I feel left out," she muttered to Kirara. The cat demon mewled and curled up in Sango's arms. The demon slayer sighed again.

…

Uma was laughing maniacally as she dragged InuYasha through the village. The struggling half-demon couldn't get loose from Uma's firm grasp as he was pulled along through the dirt. He gave up fighting and crossed his arms, a disgruntled pout on his face.

"I'm ho-ome!" Uma called after pulling InuYasha into the field. Her sisters were waiting and jumped to their feet when they saw InuYasha. Okami giddily bounced around on all fours, her tail sticking straight up in the air and her blue eyes glittering with sugar-high. Washi was running in circles screaming like an idiot, her golden-feathered arms waving like mad.

Uma laughed and tossed InuYasha in front of her. "We got ourselves a li'l playmate, ha'ent we now?" She nudged the half-demon with a hoof and laughed for no reason. InuYasha just grunted and remained still.

_Just grin and bear it,_ he thought. _Grin and bear it. Aw hell! I'm not grinning! 'Kay, just _scowl_ and bear it. Yeah. Scowl and bear it._

The three sisters laughed and circled around InuYasha. Washi was the first to pounce on the poor Hanyou. She jumped up and down on his back before losing her balance and falling on her tail. She wrapped her arms around herself and kicked her legs in laughter. "Ahahahah! I'm bustin' a gut 'ere!"

Okami giggled and proceeded to chew the crap out of InuYasha's right ear. Her sharp fangs cut into his flesh. He was barely able to hold back his whimpering. Okami paid this no mind and continued chewing.

Uma grinned mischievously and jumped into the air. InuYasha flinched, expecting the horse demon to land on him. He heard a THUNK by his head and cracked open an eye. Uma's face was right by his. "Wai hai thar!"

InuYasha cringed. Okami and Washi had fallen over from their sugar-high by then. Uma stood up and lost her balance. She fell to the ground next to her sisters. The three of them lay in the grass, out cold.

"Who's that up there?" someone called. A young man approached InuYasha and the sisters. He twitched his bat ears and sighed. "Ah no. They've been at it again." He shook his head and looked at InuYasha apologetically. "I'm sorry. These three've been some trouble fer travelers fer a while now. Been like that since their house burnt down forty-odd years ago. Here, I'll help ya get outta 'ere. C'mon." He beckoned for InuYasha to follow.

"You're a half-demon, aren't you?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. Me pa's a human. Me ma was born 'n raised in this village. She's a bat demon. Name's Koumoriki by th' way."

"InuYasha."

"Ya don't say? We've heard 'bout ya. Yer ma was from 'ere, ya know."

InuYasha stopped. "What did you say?"

Koumoriki looked back at InuYasha. "Yer ma was born 'n grew up 'ere. She was a quarter-demon, 'er ma bein' a human and 'er pa a halflin'. That makes ya more 'n a halfling yerself. That's why ya weren't killed passin' through th' barrier."

InuYasha remained silent for several moments. "Somethin' wrong?" Koumoriki asked.

"No, it's nothing."

"Well, we're at th' barrier now. This is where Uma dragged ya through, ain't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Koumoriki."

"'Twas nothin'. Just go. Take care." Koumoriki shoved InuYasha through the barrier without another word. The dog Hanyou looked over his shoulder but saw nothing.

"InuYasha!" Kagome threw her arms around the Hanyou and sobbed into his shoulder. "I was so worried about you."

"K-Kagome! Get off!" He pushed the girl back gently and looked away. _Why did he help me? And is what he said about Mother true?_

…

Uma yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Uff, me head hurts…" She froze when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up with a childish grin and chuckled. "Oh, 'ey Lord Sesshomaru. What brings ya up 'ere taday?"

Sesshomaru scowled at the three sisters, mainly Uma. His one hand was on his hip. "You didn't come back last night," he said firmly. "YamiKaji came back alone. I'm disappointed in you three." The dog demon continued to scowl as the sisters awkwardly got to their feet.

Just as he was about to continue, a mischievous light came to Uma's eyes. "Sesshi!"

Sesshomaru passed out and fell. The trio of sisters laughed. They carried their master back to their mansion and left him at the front door.

…

**WAAAAH!!! Spring Break's over! Dun wanna go back to school! Got testing to do all week! WAAAAH!!! I dedicate this chapter to the memory of Sylvia Ahermae. Ia, you're always in our hearts.**


End file.
